


The False Successor's Determination

by ToraRyusei



Series: Kai Migakaze's Last [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraRyusei/pseuds/ToraRyusei





	The False Successor's Determination

“Father…Father…!” He called out to the back of the blonde man he called his parent. He was statue-like in appearance. Those broad shoulders tense as always, carrying the weight of countless lives on them. How he admired that man, how he strived to be like him.

…Yet, he always failed to be acknowledged by him.

“Father, are you disappointed in me?” His face contorted in pain. He strained to push out those words, a hand reached out to his dad.

“Disappointed…?” The blonde repeated. His voice lacked that usual airy nature to it. The word came back heavy, oppressive, this was the cruel side of his father that so few knew of. The callous side of Takii Migakaze, his so-called ‘bestial’ nature.

“You can only be disappointed by things you hold expectations for, Kai. To me, you are nothing.”

“You are not my son.”

That condemnation stabbed into Kai. It became hard to breathe, let alone answer his father. To him, Kai was nothing more than an experiment bred in a lab with his stolen DNA. A runaway failure that couldn’t even hope to match up to his ‘father’. Kai, who had been manipulated by a woman he called mother, abandoned when he failed to defeat his ‘father’.

Cast aside by everyone he was meant to hold dear.

Even his connection to his parents were lies told to him by his ‘mother’ so he could control him, so she could mock his ‘father’.

A tool that outlived its usefulness.

\--

Kai woke up to the same decrepit room he’d been occupying the last few months, in an apartment building in the abandoned sector of town. It had been slowly gotten renovated, thanks in part to a certain company whose CEO had lived all his life here.

…Ex-CEO.

Kai’s head throbbed as he remembered the news from yesterday. The man he called “Father” resigning as head of Migakaze Heavy Industries, the company his family had built, that every family head had taken control of at some point in their life. For Kai, the company was a sign of Takii’s strength, his influence over humanity not just in terms of physical strength, but the financial power he held.

That too, was something his “mother” had wanted. Atraxia. In reality, she was not related to him in the slightest, at least with Takii he shared genetic data. She had taken the artificial human from the Yamaguchi corporation’s laboratory. Kai, who had until that point been the culmination of all of the Yamaguchi’s research into the mysterious meta-human race known simply as Beasts, those families bestowed with animal traits and potential far exceeding that of an ordinary human, who had once ruled over humanity, safeguarded them from harm.

A duty that the Migakaze held onto now to this day. It was that selflessness that Kai had admired about his father and his family. Atraxia was the one who had made him believe she and Takii were his parents to more easily manipulate his naïve mind, until eventually he failed his task of getting his father back, and was abandoned by Atraxia.

That was when the feeling of being a failure started to rise. Even after being taken in by the father he admired, he began to doubt his place within the Migakaze family. Reality sank in, that he was just an artificial being meant to replicate the Beasts, but he could never be one. The pain he felt every time he transformed to take on his more animal characteristics was proof of how unnatural it was for him to simply exist.

So he ran away, to seek some reason for living. For the first time since he’d been freed from the laboratory, he was alone.

Several months had passed since then, with Kai aimlessly wandering, foraging whatever he can and sleeping wherever he could find a roof.

Then he heard news of his father leaving the company. Why? Was he turning his back on his duty to protect the people? Had he given up on those ideals Kai admired? He wanted to question him, but the guilt Kai felt from rejecting his father’s hospitality kept him from returning to that place he’d called home, if only for a brief time.

Kai’s thoughts became a flurry of emotions until finally, he came to an answer.

He would take up his father’s mantle. He’d prove to him that he could be a hero as well.

The stagnation he’d suffered these last months was washed away by a new resolve. To earn the right to call himself a Migakaze.


End file.
